


First Do No Harm

by parkxsaltz



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), TVD - Fandom, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Other, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:49:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkxsaltz/pseuds/parkxsaltz
Summary: After a close friend begs for her help on a new case, Dr Penelope Park has found herself back in her home town. Years after fleeing to Seattle to spend her residency she winds up back in Boston were she grew up. Home isn’t always a happy place certainly not for Penelope. But after some familiar faces convince her to visit for a few months, some new brown-eyed faces may change her mind. Perhaps her stay in Boston will be longer than she planned after all..
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Alaric Saltzman, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Ethan Machado & Maya Machado, Ethan Machado/Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson & Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Jade/Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman, Jed & Penelope Park & Lizzie Saltzman, Josette "Jo" Laughlin/Alaric Saltzman, Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Lizzie Saltzman/Rafael Waithe, Maya Machado/Josie Saltzman, Maya Machado/Penelope Park, Penelope Park & Rafael Waithe, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	First Do No Harm

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been rewatching greys and i miss Penelope so fucking much. So I decided to write some posie content for the remaining 5 posies lol. Anyway hope you enjoy. :)

First chapter coming soon!!

**Author's Note:**

> I am hoping to list some songs during or at the end of the chapters if I think they fit w the scene. Not always but there are some songs that give me posie/hosie/henelope/hizzie vibes!!


End file.
